


Consequences

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, our favourite witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happens when Abbie finds out about the citizenship thing. AU because this hasn't come up in the show yet.<br/>Previously on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

He came back from the market to the feeling that something was very wrong.

The house was quiet, but the Lieutenant’s coat and bag were in their place by the door. No sound of Netflix wove through the house from the living room. No kettle boiling. No music from upstairs. Was she sleeping?

Ichabod set his cloth bag full of vegetables and fresh bread by the door, and headed for the kitchen. A small figure was hunched over the kitchen island, dark hair obscuring her face. 

“Lieutenant.”

She turned to face him, arms folded over her chest. The stark anger on her face stopped him in his tracks. Her dark eyes blazed. Out of the corner of his gaze, he saw the stack of paper on the kitchen island. And a terrible, yawning pit of guilt opened up in his stomach.

“Fucking why,” Abbie gritted out, her words barely audible.

A storm brewed in the space between their bodies. 

“Lieutenant-”

“You’re so full of shit, you know that? What did you say – that honesty is the core of our bond? Perhaps you could try practicing what you preach.”

He took a cautious step towards her. “You must understand-”

“Not another step.”

His own patience frayed. “There has been the small matter of the apocalypse, to which my potential deportation is but a drop in the ocean.”

Silence stretched between them, pulled taut. A thousand more excuses ran through his mind, all of them dying on his tongue at the naked anger on her face. She was right. Why hadn’t he just told her?

“But what if you are my entire ocean?” she whispered.

He was across the room in two strides, pulling her tight against him. She resisted for a moment, and then grabbed the collar of his coat, yanking him down for a kiss as hot as it was desperate. He felt the sting of her hot tears on his cheeks, and suddenly knew, unequivocally, that he’d move Heaven and Earth to stay in this country. By her side.


End file.
